


【枪弓】守护者

by A_pril



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_pril/pseuds/A_pril
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer, 枪弓
Kudos: 10





	【枪弓】守护者

论四汪一茶该如何和谐相处……私设有，OOC有，且多……

“明天你不用过来了。”

坐在餐桌旁边的库丘林听到这话，手中的汤匙在白瓷碗的碗沿磕碰了一下，发出了一声轻响，在静的过分的空旷房间里有些突兀。

库丘林点了点头，然后意识到那个人并不能看见自己的动作。于是他说：“好，我后天再过来。”

“后天也不用。”低沉的声音停顿了一下，“我是说，以后你都不用再来了。”

库丘林抬起头，看向纱幕后斜靠在软榻上的人，暗蓝色的和服有些过于宽松了，松垮的领口露出一片深色的皮肤，和漂亮的锁骨。那个人低着头，在用一块深蓝色的布料擦拭着一张弓。

“我不能，你知道的，Archer。”库丘林用汤匙在瓷碗里搅了几下，“是老子……是我有哪里做的不合适吗？你要赶我走？”

“是我个人的原因。”纱幕后的人将手中的弓立到软榻一旁，取过另一边的红色长枪。“和你并没有关系。”

“是什么原因？”库丘林看着他用手在枪身上轻轻摸索，那把枪的样式他很熟悉，连上面的凹槽纹路他都一清二楚。他有一把同样的长枪，就立在餐桌的一旁，款式造型都与这一把如出一辙，只是稍短一些，也并不是红色的。

“多一个蹭饭的人，毕竟要花费许多不必要的时间。”纱幕后传出的声音带着淡淡的讥讽，“你知道，对于一个瞎子来说，做饭并不是一件容易的事。”

“你要是觉得麻烦的话，我做也可以。”库丘林有些底气不足，“我也会做饭。”

“你做饭？”那人像是听到了什么笑话，笑了起来，“你做饭能吃吗，瑟坦达？”

“别叫我瑟坦达。”意料之中的嘲讽，库丘林想。他放下了汤匙，“我不是什么小孩子，Archer，我已经二十七了。”站起来走向纱幕。

“我知道。”纱幕后的人敷衍的回应着。

我当然知道。他的手在枪身的凹槽处轻轻描摹着，坐在餐桌后的孩子应该也有一把同样的长枪，枪身上也有这样的凹槽，凹槽里大概也会有经年积淀下的血迹，积淀成暗沉的颜色，无论擦拭多少遍都擦拭不去。

“但是你总是把我当成孩子，不该是这样，Archer。”

Archer……

那个孩子该有一双红色的眼睛，艳丽的颜色，像是璀璨的鸽血石。他该有湖蓝色的长发，被发环束在脑后，大约还不算太长，还没有像那个人一样长到及腰的长度。

“那应该是怎样，瑟坦达？”

库丘林张开的口停住了，他发现他并不知道该怎么回答。应该是怎样……应该是怎样呢？像对他手里那把枪的主人一样吗？

“总之不该是现在这样。”

Archer将擦拭完成的红色长枪放回原位，拿起了一旁的橡木法杖，继续进行着擦拭的工作，动作不紧不慢，显得极有耐心。

“确实不该是现在这样，瑟坦达。”Archer的手在橡木法杖的顶端慢慢擦拭着法杖上的金属挂坠。库丘林皱着眉头看着他的动作，这个人明明已经看不见了，但是在擦拭这些武器的时候并没有任何摸索或者多余的动作，这些武器的样子仿佛已经刻在了他的脑海里，他熟悉这些武器的每一寸材质，每一道花纹。库丘林的目光扫过立在纱幕后面的武器，一对短刀，已经被擦拭过的弓和红色长枪和另一把暗红色长矛被并排摆放在一起，中间空出的空位是用来摆放Archer手中的法杖的。

“你本来不该在这里陪我，你们本来都该有自己的生活。”

库丘林知道Archer所说的你们指的是谁。

“Lancer，Caster，Berserker，”Archer停顿了一下，“还有你。守护者是我个人的工作，不是你们的。”

库丘林将瓷碗放到桌子上，他皱着眉头向纱幕的方向探出身，想要看清Archer隐在纱幕后的表情。大约还是没有什么表情吧，像是他一成不变的声音一样。Archer是个不会把情绪表露在脸上的人，除了嘲讽的时候，库丘林从没见过那张脸上有过其他生动的表情。最初的几年，库丘林还能在那张脸上看到一点对自己的嫌弃，近几年连这种嫌弃都已经看不到了，除了永远紧锁的眉头，那张脸上看不到任何表情，像一张精雕细琢的假面，一成不变的覆盖在Archer的脸上。

“库丘林不是守护者。”库丘林站了起来，走向纱幕，“你守护所有人，我守护你，这是Geis。”

“不管以何种身份现界，Lancer、Caster、Berserker，还是我，库丘林都会履行誓言。”

库丘林确信Archer听到了自己的脚步声，或许是失去了视觉的原因，Archer的听觉敏锐的令人心惊，他不可能不知道自己已经走到了纱幕前。但斜靠在软榻上的Archer并没有任何反应，只是继续擦拭着手中的法杖。

库丘林的手触及到纱幕的时候，清脆的铃声响起了。

纱幕后的Archer放下了手中的法杖，“新的任务吗？”他站了起来。

软榻同纱幕间的空隙并不大，刚刚容纳一个人。Archer几乎是贴着纱幕站了起来，库丘林停在纱幕上的手刚刚好落在他的眼睑下方，将要触及到的距离。

隔着一层纱幕库丘林清楚的看到了男人的模样，银白色的头发向后梳起，露出了额头，常年紧锁的眉心已经形成了纹路。那是一张称得上年轻的面容，但那双布满阴翳的钢灰色眼睛里已经不再明亮。男人比库丘林略高一些，他站起身的同时身上宽松的浴衣渐渐变成了包裹住身躯黑色甲胄和红色礼装。

“这次是去哪里？”库丘林问。

“这次我自己去，”Archer的气息隔着纱幕扫在库丘林脸颊上，“你不用去。”

“这不行。”库丘林下意识的说，随后又补充道：“你看不见……”

“我看不见很久了。”Archer从并排的武器中取过双刀，“将近三十年了。”

Archer没有听到库丘林的回应，只听见有些急促的呼吸声，近在咫尺。他在脑海中想了一下他现在的样子，大概是有些委屈的吧，鸽血石一样的眼睛应该正直直的看着自己，眉头可能会不满的微微皱起，想要说什么的嘴巴微微张开，委屈并且欲言又止。

“你把屋子打扫一下，没擦完的武器都擦一下，还有你自己的枪。”

“Archer。”

“嗯？”

纱幕外的人又靠近了一些，Archer的眉头又皱紧了一些，“是哪里不舒服吗，瑟坦达？”

突如其来的拥抱，隔着纱幕，库丘林的胳膊环住了他的腰。

“没有。”把头靠在他肩上的人说，他靠的很近，隔着一层薄薄的纱幕，温热的呼吸落在Archer的脖颈上。“你是不是不会回来了？”

Archer怔了一下，这个拥抱来的太过突然。

库丘林感受到怀里人有些僵直的身体，他想起来这是他第一次拥抱Archer，这么多年，Archer一直有意无意的同他保持着距离，从不会有过分亲密的举动。印象里Archer永远斜靠在纱幕后面的软榻上忙着自己的事情，到了饭点时去厨房给他做饭，在自己想同他说些什么的时候嫌自己聒噪。Archer一直将他当成小孩子，在他面前从来都是一副过分老成的样子，偶尔兴致不错还会对自己进行长篇大论的说教。

“放手，瑟坦达，我该走了。”

“你还会回来吗？”库丘林少有的没有计较他对自己的称呼，趴在Archer的肩头问道。库丘林自己都没有察觉自己语气里的小心翼翼。

Archer愣了愣，犹豫了一下，慢慢抬起手，在库丘林的后背上轻轻拍了拍。“当然，我会回来。”

“你骗我，Archer。”

“我不骗人。”Archer的声音很轻，“我不像你。”

“嗯？”纱幕摩挲的声音盖过了Archer的低语，库丘林并没有听清他说的话。

“没什么，瑟坦达。”Archer轻轻挣开库丘林的手臂，拍了拍他的肩，“不放心的话，可以在这里等我。”

“Archer——”库丘林看着Archer走向门口的身影，叫住了他，但Archer并没有停下。

他三步并做两步上前拉住了那个红色的身影，他扣住他的肩，迫使他转过身来面对着自己。

他看到了那双钢灰色的眼睛，失去了光泽的眼睛像冬日河流上的坚冰，所有的情绪都被他封锁在坚冰之下。春天来了又去，二十多年里这双眼睛里的坚冰终年不化，库丘林知道在浮冰下跳动着一颗琉璃般的心，但他努力了很多年，始终触及不到。

而现在他就要离开了，也许再也不会回来了，库丘林想，不管怎样，他要最后再尝试一次。

他靠近Archer，在他的唇上印下了自己的吻。

他看到那双钢灰色的眼睛陡然睁大，浓密的睫毛颤了颤，然后那双眼睛闭上了。

居然闭上眼睛了吗……库丘林有些说不出的气闷，他狠狠的在Archer的唇上咬了一下，然后不出所料的被Archer推开了。

“我喜欢你，Emiya。”

“别闹了，瑟坦达。”

屋子里的空气里残留着青草的气息。

Archer在门口停住，轻声说了一句，“我回来了。”

并没有得到回应，不出意料。

有风从敞开的窗子里吹进来，带起挂在门口的风铃，发出叮当碎响。在空旷的房间里显得很是突兀。

Archer走进房间，慢慢走向餐桌。他在餐桌前坐下，用手在餐桌旁慢慢摸索着。

他触碰到了靠着餐桌立着的那把长枪。

“我回来了，”Archer低声重复着这句话，他将长枪握在手里，“瑟坦达。”

没有人回应他，Archer垂下头摸摸描摹着枪身上的花纹，能回应他的人，已经离开了。

这个位置是那个人习惯坐的位置，正对着纱幕和后面的软榻。那个人平日里就坐在这里，吃东西或者打瞌睡，再或者看着纱幕后的自己，偶尔帮自己递一些东西。最开始的几年他聒噪的不行，像只精力过剩的幼犬，总是说个不停，后来渐渐的安静了下来，每天除了练枪，就是坐在这里发呆，也不知道都在想些什么。

尽管一样的不让人省心，相比起之前的那几位来，瑟坦达算得上乖巧安静。他应该还是十六七岁的模样，十六七岁的心性，脾气算不上好，但也还肯听人说教，不像是……

Archer站起身，慢慢走向纱幕。

说起来，他还没有看见过瑟坦达的样子。他已经看不见很多年了，在瑟坦达来到这里之前，他就已经看不见了。

他只能凭借他的声音和举动描摹他的模样。头发该是同Lancer一样束在脑后，但长度要短一些；同Lancer和Caster一样的红眼睛，但那双眼睛里应该还没有Lancer的戾气和Caster的成熟；心性还很年轻，会因为一些细枝末节的小事开心或者不开心，聒噪起来像是Lancer，安静下来又像Berserker。

Archer回想起临别前的那个吻，青涩而凶狠，带着赌气似的用力和源自本能的强烈占有欲。还是个孩子啊……和Caster完全不同。

“我喜欢你，Emiya。”

瑟坦达习惯叫他“Archer”，极少叫他“Emiya”。大约是因为初见的时候，自己对他说的是：“叫我Archer就可以。”在之后的这些年里，他从来都是“Archer”，“Archer”的叫自己。

“Archer，我今天想吃你做的蛋糕。”

“Archer，下次去出任务的时候安心站在我后面吧。”

“我可是阿尔斯特的光之御子啊，我会保护Archer的。”

“你明明叫Archer，明明也有弓，为什么从来都不用弓呢？是因为……看不见了吗？”

“既然Archer看不见，那我来做Archer的眼睛好了。”

“叫我库丘林，Archer，不要叫我瑟坦达。”

库丘林吗……已经很久没有叫过这个名字了……

那个阿尔斯特的光之御子跨着黑色战马奔驰过密林和旷野，蓝色的披风在风里招摇成旗帜，赤红色的长枪握在他手中，鸽血石一样的眼睛里有着太阳的光芒。就像一道光，耀眼而张扬。阴错阳差的遇见，同行，然后目睹他走向自己的终章。

那样璀璨如星的人，一生如同流星一样，转瞬即逝，光芒万丈。

作为守护者的Emiya，只能看着他走向自己的死亡，无法改变，也不能改变的死亡。

“你是守护者，守护者是做什么的？”

“不做什么。”

“是守护所有人吗？”

“不是。”

“所有人也包括老子吗？”

“不包括。”

“唔，这样吗？”

“恩。”

“既然你要守护所有人，那么就由老子来守护你好了。这是Geis哦，在阿尔斯特，说出口的Geis是不能收回的，违背的话是要受到惩罚的。”

真是没有脑子啊，明明知道说出口的Gies不能收回，还这样轻易的做出了承诺。

“你守护所有人，老子来守护你。只要你以守护者的身份存在，不管你在哪里，老子都会践约。”

所以，以这种方式来践约吗？

沉睡在盖亚侧的英灵一次又一次现界，以不同的身份来到这里，只是为了那个Geis。先是Lancer，然后是Caster，Berserker，最后是那个年轻的Lancer，瑟坦达。

阿尔斯特的光之御子的一生终结在二十七岁，每次现界的英灵也都只能在世间停留二十七年。四个英灵先后为践约而来，在这里陪他度过二十七年，然后消失。

Lancer消失之前一如既往的聒噪，他搬了一个矮凳，站到上面将一串风铃挂在房间的门口。

“你这里太安静了，老子把风铃挂在这里，有风的时候，就当做是老子过来看你了。”他从矮凳上跳了下来，再一次拥抱了Emiya，风吹过的时候，Emiya的怀里已经空了，只有风铃发出细碎的声响。

Caster是在一天夜里，在消失之前他难得的正经了一次，“把手伸出来，Emiya。”他用手指在自己的手心画了几道符文，那是卢恩文字，然后Emiya看见有无数星辉从他手心缓缓升起。

“你看，Emiya，只要心中有光，再黑暗的长夜都会被点亮。”黑暗中的Caster慢慢散成细碎的蓝色光芒消散在黑暗里，Emiya手中升腾起的星辉也随着他的消失渐渐黯淡了下去。

Berserker消失的时候，Emiya已经看不见了。他的眼睛在最后一次同Berserker一起去完成抑制力的任务时被灼伤，破空而来的螺旋剑冲破了他投影出的七重盾防，从远处冲过来的Berserker只来得及用尾巴扫倒Emiya，但尾巴上还未熄灭的烈焰灼伤了Emiya的眼睛。

那次之后原本就寡言的Berserker更加沉默，每天用尾巴勾住Emiya的手腕，牵引着看不见的Emiya。他消失的时候轻轻亲吻了Emiya的眼睛，温柔的有些小心翼翼。

“对不起，还疼吗？”

Emiya的回答还没说出口，眼睛上传来的触感就渐渐消失了，他伸出手，再触碰不到那个全身利刺的男人。

“早就不疼了。”他轻声说着，也不知道是说给谁听。

最后，是瑟坦达。

原本以为从一开始就刻意疏离，等到离别的时候就不会那样难过。

“你还会回来吗？”我当然还会回来，我是守护者，除了执行任务，我只能在这里。

“你骗我，Archer。”我没有骗你，我不骗人，不像你。

不会回来的，是你啊。

Emiya撩开纱幕，俯下身将那把绿色的长枪放在并排摆放的武器的一旁。

Lancer的红色死棘枪，Caster的法杖，Berserker的长矛，年轻Lancer的绿色死棘枪。

那么下一个，会是什么身份呢？

风铃细碎的声音响起，是起风了。

“好久不见，Emiya。有没有想老子？”

Emiya放下长枪的手轻轻顿了一下，慢慢站直了身体。

熟悉的声音，那是在阿尔斯特的月光下说出Geis的声音。

Emiya没有转身，他已经看不见那个人了。他也不想让那个人看到自己此时的眼睛。

“没有，库丘林。”Emiya说，“不过……欢迎。”

（End）

四汪一茶该如何相处……恩，轮流吧……


End file.
